


Non-Recall

by GillO



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillO/pseuds/GillO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn remembers a lot of stuff about the holiday season, even if it did all happen before she technically existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Recall

Dawn had some very vivid memories of the holiday season before she actually existed, so to speak. There had been the weird Thanksgiving when there had been a bear and one of the Scoobies had stolen her kiddy bike and she’d tried to help mash the potatoes so they came out all lumpy and even Xander wouldn’t eat them, though he was kind about it.

There had been the weird stuff around Hanukkah (Willow told her it was then) when suddenly Giles was blind and didn’t even get cross with her when she tied his shoelaces together because he was so worried. And Buffy had been happier than she’d ever been, before or since, and Spike just couldn’t stop smiling and they’d cuddled each other so much that a self-respecting teen should have made barf-in-my-mouth noises, but they were just so _cute_ she couldn’t help but smile with them. 

There had been the ultra-weird stuff when they’d all lost their voices and she’d been so scared she’d just clung to Mom and wouldn’t let her leave the room. And Spike had dropped by the house just to check on them and gave her a hug, and there was one for Mom too, but when their voices had come back he’d threatened to take her guts out with a rusty hacksaw if she ever told Buffy, and she didn’t think he’d really meant it but she didn’t tell anyway, just to be on the safe side.

There was a time the world didn’t end (again) but no-one told her about that because she was only thirteen, or would have been if she existed yet, and Spike had some unbelievably stupid clothes on that looked like he’d stolen them from Xander and even she knew at her age that he had far too much sense of style to do that.

And there was the majorly weird Christmas when she called by his crypt and saw him trying to rig one sad little row of lights along the sarcophagus, and he growled at her when he saw she’d seen, then said he was sorry, but that he knew he was pathetic enough and what idiot had a tree for a crypt anyway, and he had some pig’s blood for later which was all the likes of him deserved when it came down to it. And she gave him a card with a photo of her with Buffy and Mom tucked inside it, and his eyes went all misty when he looked at it.

Yes, that holiday season was very odd indeed, and it wasn’t till she found out a few things over two years later, when Tara was. No, after Willow had gone. When things were a lot messier than they had been that year at least. Then she found out stuff that explained a lot about his eager questions about who told her to bring the card and did she have permission from anyone in particular to give him the picture?

Yes, you understand a lot more at fifteen than thirteen. About love, and vampires who love, and sisters who try to pretend they don’t love and stuff like that. Actually existing probably helped a bit, too.


End file.
